nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Doc.Richtofen
Help Yeah uh, how do you create/design a character template thingy, cuz i wantt to seem cool and have one. MWG 20:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nacht Der Untoten page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:20, 2010 March 21 Nice to see you, Doc This wiki needs lots of help. Mainly in the weapons area. Conqueror of all Zombies 17:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Die Zombie! Hey Doc. Are we the only active editors here? Cpl. Dunn Thanks doc oh ok thanks Congrats! Nice job on becoming an admin! Conqueror of all Zombies 00:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to help. Conqueror of all Zombies 15:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hello Doc. I'm happy to help around here, but I need some admin tools to do what I want to do. I hope I'm not asking to much. Thanks a lot, I hope to help out as much as I can. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 23:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. I'll do what I can do. We need a *level infobox *gun infobox *character infobox *various other templates *Wiki logo, which I have done. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 15:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo That is quite good, but it's too big, and will not fit in the space. Do you not like the one I uploaded? I'll make a minor change and upload a new version of it. Also, I made the gunbox template. I added it to the Thompson page to see what it would look like. Should we create pages for pack-a-punched weapons as well? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 15:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. We can always change it later. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) New Layout We need a new layout, as this Blue and white one doesn't "fit" Nazi Zombies. LegendaryFroggy 00:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo You need to upload a new version of . --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Skin I actually really like the "carbon" skin. Should we keep it like it is now? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 20:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :By "comparing revisions", what do you mean? Do you mean comparing revisions of a page? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, not at the moment. I was on earlier, playing with a school friend. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And I unfortunately do not know how to fix any problems regarding revisions and comparing them, sorry. I would assume it is a glitch/bug of some sort... --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do not, no... but you may have some luck contacting User:Joeyaa, or using . --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Hi Doc. What did you have in mind? JoePlay (talk) 23:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :How about this? JoePlay (talk) 20:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo The logo is great! I see you contracted JoePlay, he's amazing at these things. Nice work both of you. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you know anyone I can ask to make a user infobox template? I'd really appriciate it if one was made. Rambo362 23:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favicon Done. It takes a while for the favicon to update (up to several hours), but you can see the new image here. JoePlay (talk) 21:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Renaming of Articles I've noticed that a few articles could do with some re-namings. For example, Nazi Zombies redirects to Zombies, but the page talks about the actual game called "Nazi Zombies" so the article should be called so, yes? Then Zombies should be made as a redirect to Zombie. What do you think? Mc hammark 22:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, don't worry, I'll take care of it. For future reference, it's the "move" option at the top of the page, where the edit button is. Mc hammark 12:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Oh right, it's just cause you asked if I knew how to do it :) Mc hammark 12:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal 216.64.172.165 made a spam article, and reverted my edits to the page. After that, he personally attacked me. Thanks, CoD addict 18:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ha. I'm going to make a custom signature. CoD addict 21:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi I can't believe you got that far on verückt and Der Riese on solo!!!, But now i want to ask if you can talk to an admin on Cod Wiki who has blocked me for reasons i don't know of he has written that i have commited "Excessive Trolling" which i don't even know what is, i came home from school and i was blocked. so please talk to him please, try to get him to lift my ban so we can talk. His name is Imrlybord7.thanksFelixwilliams12 14:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) PROBLEM this wiki is a bit, VERY, dull. I would change the background and make the menu abit longer. tell you what make me a sysop and ill do as much as i can THEN you can take it away after ive done. hows that sound. im on call of duty wiki and im admin at this wiki http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. im also active on fallout wiki and search through other wikis for inspirations. please cnsider me becoming a temporary sysop. But we have to expand it a little because....well..... how are people supposed to find certain pages. If it is gonna be as successful as cod wiki then we have to expand slightly like have a link on cod wiki main page with a fancy symbol and stuff like that. 22:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ive been doing as much editing as i can to help your choice in making me a sysop Saying hi I just wanted to say hi to you, Doc.Richtofen. Good job on how far you've gotten on Nazi Zombies. I love Nazi Zombies as well. Me, I've only gotten to round 12 :D. LTC Baik 20:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer section of weapon articles Hello, Doc.Richtofen. I just wanted to ask you if the multiplayer section of the weapon articles are needed. Shouldn't there only be a Nazi Zombies section, since this is a Nazi Zombies Wiki? LTC Baik 11:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, Doc.Richtofen. LTC Baik 19:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The multiplayer sections have been removed. LTC Baik 19:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I removed as many as I could find. Just tell me if there's more and I'll take care of them. LTC Baik 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Im new to this sort of thing but I noticed it while playing and thought i'd ad it. Hope we can talk sometime. Are you a member of the Zombie Slayers? Thanks!!Zombieanialator7X7 16:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Need help on my Wiki! Hey Doc, I have this lil' wikihere, and I really need your help making it look pretty. Also, I have no Idea how to change the logo and don't know how to give you adminship (sorry im not a very good wiki editor.) So can you help me out. LegendaryFroggy 21:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Whats up Doc? Hey its me!Just wanted to say hi! Thanks! 01:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) 42 on Verrukt? Nice, what platform do you play on? 20:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, i wasn't signed on, that was me, [[User:Skaterman23|'Skaterman.']][[User talk:Skaterman23|'23']] 20:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats to bad, hey do you know anybody who can make a sig, mines messed up because this wiki doesn't have the picture mine would need. [[User:Skaterman23|'Skaterman.']][[User talk:Skaterman23|'23']] 20:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It said transition error or something, [[User:Skaterman23|'Skaterman.']][[User talk:Skaterman23|'23']] 21:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) hi hey gonna make the wepons page up Dear Dr.Richtoffen Hello Dr.Richtoffen, I am Blackbelt0097, but you may call me The Red Medic. It seems as though you run this website, correct me if I'm wrong, and i would like to discuss with you the topic of the pages I have written not appearing where I added them. Just before writing this letter to you I found that the "normal weapons" page was empty and began to write pages for it by clicking on the "add to this page" button. I added a page for the MG42 and the Thompson submachine gun, and hit save for both of them. When I then tried to view these published pages, I found that they were not there, and that I could not even find them under my contributions link, just the images that I uploaded along with the articles. I would like to know if you have an answer to this delima that I am having, for I would like to complete your "normal weapons" page. I have the knowlage of these guns, both in game and the historical happenings about them. Please get back to me soon on this matter, for I can not contine serving the gaming comunity that comes here for information without knowing what is happening to my articles. I send my best regards, and hope that you can solve this problem. Email me at Blackbelt0097@aim.com when you recive this post. Thank you. Blackbelt0097 21:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC)The Red Medic Dr. Richtofen, I thank you for your concern and attempts to aleivate this issue of the "normal weapons" page not allowing me to add to it. Please leave me a message on my talk page if you figure out what it is that is wrong. Best regards, The Red Medic Dear Dr.Richtofen Thank you for your help and direction to Joyeaa. Ive begun adding to the weapons page, and would have the weapons page complete within the week if not for Otakon this weekend. Once more, thank you, I hope to continue speaking with you in the future. Just leave a message at my blog or something if you have a free moment. Best regards, The Red Medic hi just wondering but how do i become a member of the zombie slayers group? 16:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Powers I would like to become a sysop. I would like this because I am a very dedicated user to Nazi Zombies Wiki and would like to expand my experience. Please leave me a message on my talk page with your reply. Thank you! Basilthejedimaster Adminship I have left you a message on the Call of Duty wiki but you have yet to respoond there. Anyway I am here to apply for the powers of a sysop. I have the second most amount of edits of any active user on this wiki and have created many pages for the new maps weapons and characters. I can be on allmost all day and every day so will be a much larger help. I simply apply to delete pages like Five as we already have the page under its true title "Five". Also there have been and will be people that vandalise this wiki of this I am sure as it happens everywhere and those users must be banned. Please consider this application. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Doc, A few questions: 1. What is your favorite zombie map on W@W? 2. What system do you play on? Or are you a PC guy? 3. What does it take to become an admin on this site? BengalMan81 23:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I prefer to play on Shi No Numa, just because I think it's the most challenging. BengalMan81 21:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good Doctor I know I have only recently become an admin and the edits here outside of talk pages are few but my friend and fellow Basilthejedimaster would like to become a sysop as well. I feel he is perfect for the job because as you remember there was a time where it was only I and another undoing vandalism and updating the wiki with all of the Black Ops information we had(we still have ways to go to be honest). He was the other editor. Please get back to me on this as soon as you can. Happy EditingSniperteam82308 22:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Dear Doc.Richtofen, ...is acceptable if I create pages that are about weapons from Black Ops? I just wanted to ask you first because I wasn't sure if you wanted this wiki to stay "World War II like". Hey Doc The only active admin is Sniperteam, and he's more a blogger then a mainspace editor. I was wondering if you could make me an admin. Thanks. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I've had a thought. Instead if a welcome page do you think that we should put the page "Nazi Zombies (Mode)" as the home page? Just wondering. 15:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am a member atNazi Zombies plus wiki, not here really. But, I would like to point out that on the Wonder Weapons page, the Scavenger isn't on there. It IS a Wonder Weapon, I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as a bolt action snaiper rifle and there isn't a weapon that creates a sonic boom of that sort. Just thought you might want to improve that. Btw, i am pretty sure i forgot to leave my sig up ther. HellHoundSlayer 10:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Not to be rude but do you think that mabey this wiki should not be so depressing looking. EVERYTHING is grey add some red and black in here! I feel like killing myself becasue this website is soo dull looking please change. Thank you! Hey Doc. I just thought I would let you know that I used your "pages created" thing on my profile. But I gave you credit, of course. Thank you, Doc! Mario4154 04:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! (part 2) Lol like the name of the message? XD Anyways, I want to credit you, because, well, you know....You're awesome. Anyways I thought since you helped me I could help you a tiny bit.; On the "Zombies maps I own" part of your profile, verruckt appears red..Were you unable to find the map name in the links? If you were, this might help:: Instead of verruckt. The page if called "Zombie Verruckt". It confused me. But I thought that I would point this out. Mario4154 19:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Errrr.... ok. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 19:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I said ok. I'll change. Whatever. Not sure if you noticed. Unlikely considering how active you are here. But I hardly come on anymore. And if I do its in order to delete a page or rollback some repeated vandalism. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 19:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Infinate won't work for me. Therefore I decided that if they live that long they deserve to edit.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Not funny to you. I find it hilarious. Now if you are apparently here as you said why don't you edit and why didn't you just talk to me about it before now?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New user... Hey, Doc. There's this new user that seems to be deleting a lot of things, and he removed all of the data on several pages. (I restored the data by going back a date). His username is Electrostorm. I was hoping you could somehow get him to stop deleting things. Maybe just give him a warning. Sorry to bother you, but I really just wanted to tell you this. Mario4154 05:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sysop Hey Doc, I have a question about how I'm a Sysop, but on the main page, it says that Sysops names appear in green, but mine still appears in blue. Why is that? Mario4154 18:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm, that's weird. I have been wondering about that since I first became a Sysop. I actually just put my signature on my page, wondering if it would just need to be posted there for some reason, but it's still just regular blue. I was thinking that I would have to like click My Tools or Admin at the bottom of the page, but there was nothing there that looked like it would help. Thank you anyways. Mario4154 18:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Another question for you. Hey, Doc. Mario4154 here again. I had a simple question. I was browsing the wiki and stumbled upon a user I met awhile ago who made pages that were kind of, well, dumb. So, I looked at his contributions to see if he mad made any more since then. He was 11 years old, so he was blocked from the Wiki until he turned 13. Of course, if you were to look at my page, I am a 12 year old, and I did not know that only people 13 and up were allowed on the wiki. So, finally, my question is...Am I supposed to wait another year, or have my account deleted or blocked until I am thirteen? Please answer soon. Thank you! Mario4154 20:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) HEY I SEND YOU THIS SLIDE SHOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT Me again Hey Doc, it's me again, the only person who really talks to you. Lol. I'd like to leave a complaint on an administrator user, CoaZ, because I had already made 2 pages, and then he remade them (without knowing I had already made them), said they looked better than mine, and deleted mine. I told him that his were duplicates, and he said that they look better so they stay.(then deleted mine) This sorta made me mad because I worked pretty long on the Launch Pads page which he remade into the Gravity Lift page. Can something be done about this please? Thanks. Mario4154 01:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do. here's his Random Perk Bottle and then theres my deleted perk bottle. Here's his Gravity Lift, and here's my deleted Launch Pads. Do you think you could restore mine, delete his, and protect mine from any editing whatsoever so he won't delete them again? I tried reasoning with him, but there was no fairness in our talk at all. So, I was hoping you would help. Thanks again, you're being a great help as always. Mario4154 21:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, I'm sorry. I had the wrong link to the Perk Bottle I had. Here Perk Bottle Mario4154 12:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I understand. Thanks. hi doc i was wondeering how do i talk like you Hey doc, thanks for doing all you have for the site, I really like the wiki, and wish you could do a Tank dempsey quotes page, and also a JFK quote page, I am about to make one and add what I have memorized, if it is wrong please fix it. anonomous user 17:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Doc. Rictofen, I want to thank you for making a temporary page for me on the site using my IP thing. I have an Email and will make one now. Have a great Day. AlexuisTreveney@gmail.com Sorry, me again, couldn't find the dang email. I'll keep trying to make an account. Hey man, I am still working on the pages, just taking some time because I don't want to get yelled at by random people like last time. I like this wiki and will continue to contribute. I don't have email, or internet at my home, still working at that. If you go to Grooveshark.com, you can create a music profile and such for FREE, and you will be able to hold conversations with me. I am Mr. Black Ops, the email can be fake, and I ended up using a fake email, so you will have to type my name in at the top of the page. Sorry about that, but I won't stop to contribute. Have a good day, Doc. 16:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I have a user page now!!! Mr. Black Ops13. The 13 is simply for the year. I will continue work on the wiki.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 07:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Doc, you still alive? Haven't heard anything from you yet. Hope you're alright. I should probably remember to use the signature button the first time.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 17:34, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm wondering if you're still alive?Meow? I like cats too much, people say. (talk) 18:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey doc, long time no hear, just saying hey. I wonder, what needs to be done in order to get promoted? have a great dayHi there! (talk) 17:52, April 8, 2013 (UTC) The Doctor is Here Are you still here? I don't mean to spam your page, but I just like checking up on people. Hope you have a good day, Zhe DoktorPlay more Nazi Zombies (talk) 16:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Front Page I highly recommend you enable chat on your site and do some work on the front page, just a thought. I'm a nazi zombies champion and pro. Also a wikia admin on another site.. I could help if you'd like. SilentAltruist (talk) 06:41, November 9, 2013 (UTC) New Admin/Is Ze Doctor Dead?? Are you still here? We have a request for a new administator, but we have no bureaucratical support LazarouDave (talk) 08:15, April 3, 2014 (UTC)